Planes: Fire
Planes: Fire & Rescue (originally titled Planes 2: Fire and RescueExclusive: DisneyToon Already Working on Planes Sequel) is a 2014 theatrical sequel to the 2013 animated film Planes, a spin-off of Pixar's ''Cars'' franchise. Directed by Bobs Gannaway, and produced by DisneyToon Studios, it will be released in theaters on July 18, 2014 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures.The Muppets...Again is Now Muppets Most Wanted, Planes: Fire and Rescue AnnouncedMore Disney Release Dates: Two New Marvel Pics, ‘Alexander’, ‘Hundred-Foot Journey’, ‘Into The Woods’, ‘Planes’ Sequel Slotted Plot "Planes: Fire & Rescue features a quirky crew of elite firefighting aircraft devoted to protecting historic Piston Peak National Park from a raging wildfire. When world famous air racer Dusty (voice of Dane Cook) learns that his engine is damaged and he may never race again, he must shift gears and is launched into the world of wildfire air attack. Dusty joins forces with veteran fire and rescue helicopter Blade Ranger and his courageous air attack team, including spirited super scooper Lil' Dipper (voice of Julie Bowen), heavy-lift helicopter Windlifter, ex-military transport Cabbie and a lively bunch of brave all-terrain vehicles known as The Smokejumpers. Together, the fearless team battles a massive wildfire, and Dusty learns what it takes to become a true hero."D23 Expo: New Art From the Upcoming Disney, Pixar and Disneytoon Movies Voice cast *Dane Cook as Dusty Crophopper *Julie Bowen as Lil' Dipper *TBA as Blade Ranger *TBA as Windlifter *TBA as Cabbie *Curtis ArmstrongWATCH: ‘Planes 2: Fire & Rescue’ Full Length Trailer as TBA According to an interview with Bobs Gannaway and Ferrell Barron, the characters Chug, Dottie and Skipper Riley are scheduled to return in the sequel,Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo though it is unknown if Brad Garrett, Teri Hatcher and Stacy Keach will reprise their roles. International Release Dates *Argentina - July 17, 2014 *Portugal - July 17, 2014 *United States - July 18, 2014 *Japan - July 19, 2014 *Belgium - July 23, 2014 *France - July 23, 2014 *Cambodia - July 24, 2014 *Netherlands - July 24, 2014 *United Kingdom - August 8, 2014 *Ireland - August 8, 2014 *Germany - August 14, 2014 *Hong Kong SAR - August 14, 2014 *Italy - August 20, 2014 *Russia - August 21, 2014 *Denmark - August 28, 2014 *Sweden - August 29, 2014 *Vietnam - August 29, 2014 *Singapore - September 4, 2014 *Brazil - September 12, 2014 *Australia - September 18, 2014 *New Zealand - September 18, 2014 Music Mark Mancina, who composed the music for the first film, will return for the sequel.Mark Mancina to Return for ‘Planes: Fire & Rescue’ Potential sequel It has been confirmed by Carlos Alazraqui that the Planes series will be a trilogy.Planes trilogy confirmed; Cryer’s recasting discussed Instead of publishing an Art of book for the first film, Chronicle Books will publish The Art of Planes 1 & 2 to coincide with the release of the sequel.Exclusive: The Art of Planes book to coincide with Planes 2 Besides the Planes series, DisneyToon is considering to make more spin-offs that would feature other vehicles like boats and trains, and which may go into production if Planes is well received.Bob Hilgenberg and Rob Muir on the Rise and Fall of Disney’s Circle 7 AnimationDisney's 'Cars 2' a Hit Already—in Stores John Lasseter said: "I kept thinking about—I’m a big train fanatic. I love trains. And I started thinking about trains, and boats and airplanes. And I kept wanting to have more and more of those type of characters. ... It’s one of the ideas, that there will be an ongoing series. It almost starts getting into this thing where we fall in love with these plane characters, we want to see more and more stories with them. And then you start doing other vehicles and stuff like that. Yeah. So it kind of is a bigger idea that can keep expanding."In ‘Cars 2,’ John Lasseter Says Big Oil is the ‘Uber Bad Guy’ Trivia *Aside from the new title, the Planes logo appears to have a few small changes. For example: **The silver metal has been changed to bronze. **The small star below the title "Planes" has been changed to a sort of firehouse symbol. Gallery Planes_Fire_&_Rescue_Teaser_Poster_Cine_1.jpg|Teaser poster Logoplanes2.png|Another logo Planes2concept.jpg|The first image released vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m51s228.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m53s15.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h36m58s62.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m01s81.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m04s123.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m07s152.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m12s188.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m16s233.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m18s2.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m21s26.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m23s56.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m41s233.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m53s99.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h37m58s151.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m01s182.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m06s226.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m08s245.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m18s85.png vlcsnap-2013-10-27-22h38m21s123.png 13-0_390-00_dt3_v002_le-0254.jpg 14-0_080-00_dt3_v001_le-0016.jpg 39-0_090-00_dt3_v001_le-0014.jpg Medium_planesfireandrescuetrailer.jpg OlG.jpg Screen-Shot-2014-02-05-at-2 28-banner.jpg X240-q9b.jpg 1920303_450664961732023_6706893_n.jpg 1653820_447163158748870_1531209286_n.jpg 1781902_449776678487518_1295668568_n.jpg 1782013_451156421682877_1183049335_n.jpg 1959921_451614601637059_1462003704_n.jpg Trailers and clips 'Planes Fire & Rescue' Trailer|Teaser Trailer File:Planes Fire And Rescue - Debut Trailer|Trailer 1 References Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:2014 films Category:Upcoming Category:Films Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Planes (film) Category:Sequel films